Ver para creer
by nurichany
Summary: Cuando alguien los ve juntos siempre se plantea la pregunta ¿cómo un chico como él puede estar con una chica como ella? Pues si bien es una de esas cosas que hay que ver para creer, ellos saben el porqué...


Bueno pues he aquí mi segundo NejiTen, que es mi pareja favorita junto con el NaruHina! :D jajajaja pues bien! Solo me queda decirles que los personajes son creados por el asombroso (aunque a veces desesperante) Masashi Kishimoto! :D

_**Ver para creer**_

Todos eran conscientes de que Neji Hyuga era el genio de toda su familia, el poder que tenía era totalmente diferente al de cualquier miembro que antes hubiera estado en la rama secundaria de su clan. Envidiado por algunos, admirado por muchos, para todos Neji Hyuga era un ejemplo a seguir. Había hecho un buen papel en la guerra ninja, había protegido a su clan, y le había brindado orgullo a su nación, Neji Hyuga, el genio Hyuga.

Sin embargo, había algo que la gente no entendía, no era el que su cabello largo estuviera elegantemente cuidado, no era la tersa piel que tenía y el como la obtenía, si no que lo que la gente no entendía, era porqué tenía como esposa a aquella muchacha.

Los rumores no se hicieron esperar: que si la chica estaba embarazada, que si ella lo había seducido, que si ella lo había engatusado, esas y muchas más conclusiones se crearon en la mente de las personas, que no conocían al Hyuga.

Las mujeres decían que ella no era ni lo suficientemente fuerte, ni lo suficientemente hermosa, ni lo suficientemente habilidosa, ni lo suficientemente lista para merecer tener como esposo a aquel chico, los hombres por su parte murmuraban que ella era atractiva pero que no estaba al nivel del Hyuga, sin duda él debía tener como esposa a alguna chica de su clan o alguna mujer de noble ascendencia. Las personas de Konoha aún recordaban el día en el que se le dio la noticia al joven…

Era un día tranquilo, las misiones habían cesado pues la paz después de la guerra aún reinaba. El consejo del clan Hyuga estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados obtenidos por parte de sus miembros en la guerra. Después de todo habían tenido una orgullosa participación como parte de Konoha, el clan Hyuga tendría el respeto que merecía.

-Hiashi- habló un anciano del consejo del clan Hyuga.- Es hora de que tu sobrino se case, está en edad de casarse y como futuro líder, es necesario que la boda se efectúe lo más pronto posible.- sentencio el anciano.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es momento de que mi joven sobrino tenga una pareja.- agregó Hiashi seriamente.- sin embargo, quiero que él escoja a su pareja

La petición no había sido tomada de la mejor manera por los miembros del consejo, sin embargo el líder del clan agregó.- Estoy seguro que tomará la mejor decisión sobre su pareja de la que nosotros podamos tomar por él.

Los antiguos miembros del clan hablaban entre sí hasta que su representante por fin habló.- Está bien, merece ese privilegio.- Hiashi comenzó a retirarse del lugar.- y después hablaremos de la relación entre el Uzumaki y Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama.- dijo uno de los miembros, provocando una pequeña risa en Hiashi, en definitiva su hija también se saldría con la suya.

…

-Así que Neji, debes elegir a tu futura esposa cuanto antes. En cuanto estés listo para anunciarlo, iremos por ella.- le dijo Hiashi, contándole todo a su sobrino. El chico se quedó pensativo ¿quién sería una buena esposa para él?

Neji salió de la habitación después de decirle a su tío que caminaría para decidir qué joven mujer sería su esposa. De pronto llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Escuchó unos ruidos así que decidió acercarse, fue cuando la observó, ella estaba entrenando como siempre.

Los ruidos de los kunais en la madera y sus patadas contra esta eran cada vez más fuertes, el chico la observaba en silencio desde la rama de un árbol.

-Cuánto tiempo más me estarás observando, Neji?- le dijo la chica sin voltear a mirarlo.

-Has mejorado bastante Tenten, la guerra te ha vuelto más fuerte

La chica volteó sonriéndole como siempre. En definitiva amaba esa sonrisa, tan suya. De pronto recordó el problema que enfrentaba.

-Tenten.- le dijo cambiando su semblante tranquilo por uno serio mientras observaba a su amiga. Ella al ver el cambio, se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo.- Me han solicitado que escoja una esposa.- soltó sin más el chico. La joven tuvo un cambio drástico de emociones, su semblante se volvió serio, así que optó por sentarse en el pasto, señalándole a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo que ella. El chico obedeció.

-Y, ¿en quién has pensado Neji?- soltó de la nada la joven disimulando su interés.

-No lo sé, no hay nadie.- dijo el chico, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo y notó como un brillo en los ojos de la joven salía en ese instante, así que dijo.- Tenten, ¿tú qué opinas? ¿A quién debería elegir?

-Pues…- la chica colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla, mientras hacía pose pensativa, un rubor se posicionó en sus mejillas y dijo.- debe ser una chica fuerte, que te guste no solo por su atractivo físico, sino que también, por su manera de ser, debe tratarte bien, comprenderte sin necesidad de muchas palabras, debe conocerte, debe quererte y aceptarte tal y como eres, no debe cambiar nada de ti… esa debe ser la mujer para ti.- dijo mientras con las mejillas ruborizadas lo volteaba a ver.

-Crees que alguna mujer cumpla esas características?- dijo seriamente, pensando bien las palabras de su amiga.

-Pues no lo sé, debes pensarlo muy bien, pero sea lo que sea que elijas Neji, quiero que sepas que yo te apoyaré.- dijo la joven mientras se recostaba en el pasto, Neji al observarla comenzó a hablar.

-Tenten, de hecho existe una chica.- dijo él, causando que el corazón de ella se rompiera, ella solo lo escuchó atenta

-¿En serio? Y ¿quién es ella?

-Es una gran mujer, es linda, es alegre, es todo lo que yo no soy, pero lo más importante de todo, ella es mi complemento

-Y ¿porqué no le pides que se case contigo?- dijo ella mirando tristemente el cielo.

-Pues porque es muy importante para mí y me da miedo que me rechace.- ella lo miró incrédula

-Pues si esa chica te rechaza, es porque está mal de la cabeza, yo nunca te rechazaría.- de pronto tapó su boca con ambas manos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo miró y el volteó hacia ella, le tomó de la mano y comenzó a recostarse encima de ella. Ella se sonrojó en exceso y de pronto cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, tanto que sus respiraciones se mezclaban, él la miró profundamente…

-Tenten, te casarías conmigo?- le dijo al borde del colapso, ambos corazones latían desbocados, y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Tenten

-Oh Neji! Por supuesto que sí!.- gritó mientras terminaba con la distancia que los separaba sellando el pacto con un beso deseado por ambos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos profundamente, Neji tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y Tenten derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. En definitiva, ambos eran totalmente felices.

Decirle su decisión a su tío fue la cosa más simple del planeta, sin embargo, cuando el consejo se enteró de semejante cosa quisieron oponerse, cosa que no lograron puesto que Hiashi señaló lo pactado.

Dos semanas transcurrieron para que la boda se efectuara, el chico siempre serio caminaba al lado de la joven que como antes siempre platicaba y sonreía al estar a su lado. Nadie podía creer que ellos decidieran casarse.

Sin embargo, el que nadie creyera la certeza del amor de Neji Hyuga por Tenten poco o nada les importaba a ellos, puesto que para ellos no podía existir un día más sin la cálida compañía del otro.

…

La gente seguía hablando, al poco tiempo de comprobar que la chica no estaba embarazada los rumores de ese tipo comenzaron a cesar, sin embargo, otros tomaron su lugar, como el que ella lo había engatusado entre otras cosas.

Para ellos no existía nada en el mundo que no fuera perfecto para ellos, y si la gente hablaba simplemente no los escuchaban…

Un día, mientras todos desayunaban en la mansión Hyuga, la maestra de armas de Konoha se desmayó. Neji palideció al ver como se iba desplomando su esposa y corrió en su auxilio. La llevo rápidamente al hospital sin escuchar lo que los demás miembros le decían, la preocupación en su rostro era totalmente visible y la gente simplemente observaba como el Genio Hyuga llevaba a su esposa inconsciente entre brazos, a toda velocidad, con mucha angustia reflejada en su rostro.

La ingresaron de inmediato al hospital y la ansiedad podía palparse en la sala de espera, pues el genio Hyuga estaba en exceso preocupado.

Salió Sakura a hablar con él.

-Neji, Tenten ya se encuentra bien, está recostada en la camilla y ya ha recobrado el conocimiento. Así es que ven por favor, necesito hablar con ambos.

Él se limitó a seguir a Sakura en silencio, al llegar a la habitación de Tenten, se le adelantó, la abrazó fuertemente liberándose de la preocupación al verla mejor. Sakura se enterneció de ver la escena

-Bien chicos, necesito darles una noticia muy importante, le hemos realizado unos estudios a Tenten para saber el porqué de su repentino desmayo

-Todo bien Sakura-san?- preguntó un tanto desesperado el Hyuga, a lo que la joven doctora solo le sonrió

-La razón del repentino desmayo de Tenten es porque ya no van a ser solo ustedes dos chicos.- señaló mientras firmaba algunos papeles de la castaña, Neji quedó pasmado y la chica solo sonreía totalmente feliz

-Sakura-san ¿estoy embarazada?

-Así es Tenten, vas a ser mamá, así que necesito que ambos vengan en una semana pata practicarte tu primera ecografía, pero necesito que te tomes esto, tendrás un hijo con línea sucesoria así que necesitarás más que solo comida para poder nutrirlos bien. Voy por las vitaminas, los dejo solos.- así la pelirrosada salió del lugar

-Neji, estás molesto?- preguntó Tenten algo asustada por la posible respuesta de su esposo.

-Tenten.- dijo seriamente mientras veía un punto cualquiera de la habitación

-¿Sí?- respondió ella temerosa

-Seremos padres.- dijo volteando a verla totalmente feliz.- Seré papá!- entonces la abrazó y la besó totalmente feliz. Ella derramó una lágrima traicionera, mientras él solo pensaba "Al fin tendré mi familia padre"

…

Los meses pasaron y una joven mujer de cabello castaño iba caminando por la aldea, una gran panza de embarazada la acompañaba. La gente veía con una sonrisa como ella caminaba tranquilamente mientras su esposo iba detrás de ella pendiente de todo lo que la rodeaba "simplemente encantador" había señalado una pequeña de 12 años mientras los observaban

-Quién lo diría?- dijo una aldeana a su esposo mientras los dos jóvenes pasaban- el joven Hyuga ya está haciendo su propia familia, nadie se hubiera imaginado que un chico como él estaría con alguien como ella

-Vamos deja ya de juzgar a la gente mujer.- señaló su marido.- Lo que la gente haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia

-Es solo que, este es uno de esos casos en los que se necesita ver para creer

-Déjales en paz mujer.- le dijo su marido mientras ella se metía a su casa

…

-Has escuchado eso Neji?- le dijo Tenten que había escuchado la conversación de los dos aldeanos

-Qué cosa Tenten?- respondió él mientras llevaba a su esposa del brazo

-Eso de que nadie se hubiera imaginado que un hombre como tú estaría con una mujer como yo…

-Pues para mí no es tan difícil de imaginar- le dijo el hombre

-Ah no? Y eso porqué?- le respondió ella curiosa

-Pues porqué tu eres mi complemento

Una risa divertida y feliz salió de Tenten, de pronto un espasmo invadió su cuerpo

-Neji!- dijo apretándole su brazo

-Qué pasa Tenten?- dijo preocupado

-¡Los bebés ya vienen!- gritó la chica, él sin perder tiempo la tomó entre sus brazos y corrió con todo lo que pudo al hospital. Llegaron y él gritando exigió:

-Sakura! Sakura! Mis hijos ya vienen!

La joven doctora salió lo más rápido posible y pronto metieron a Tenten a quirófano junto con su esposo…

Después del trabajo de parto, un par de gemelos idénticos nacieron causándole gran orgullo a Neji Hyuga, la joven doctora los observaba tranquilamente como Neji tomaba a sus hijos en ambos brazos y tenía una cara de tonto…

"Después de todo, el que Neji tenga esa cara nadie lo podría creer, es una de esas cosas que hay que ver para creer"

Y sonriendo se fue, pues su propia familia la esperaba en casa, sobre todo su pequeño Itachi de 2 años.

**FIN**

****Pues bien este ha sido mi NejiTen, es muy diferente al primero que fue algo agridulce, pero pues quería escribir algo meloso... Y he aquí lo que he creado :P espero que les haya gustado y espero que me dejen un review!


End file.
